Order and Chaos: Chapter 8
Chapter 8 Trip woke suddenly on the sofa. The TV was still on, star trek was playing. Trip sighed, Allen didn't come. It was not like him to miss movie night, he never did. Why was it that after finding out about his godly ancestry he can't make time for movie night? "Allen's still not here?" Trip turned around to see her mother, she was carrying a tray with two cups of hot chocolate. "No. He's not." Trip hugged her knees, she really didn't want to seem like she was sulking. She just has never realised how much she has taken advantage of Allen. Even though he was only way for a few hours, she missed him. Trip shook her head violently. What was she? In love with him? They were just best friends, nothing more. Vanessa Evergreen set down the tray on the coffee table in front of sofa. "Well I'm sure he has good reason for it." "Yeah, his probably fighting monsters." Trip said, sulking. Her mother froze in her tracks at the word monster. "What's wrong mom?" Trip asked, worried. "Nothing, dear." Her mom smiled at her, but she was caught off guard and was pretty shaken up. "You and you fantasies about monsters. And I taught you had grown up." Her mom giggled and walked away. Trip wondered if her mother knew about the world her father lived in. She also wondered if her mother knew that Trip was not the daughter of Flinn Miles, rather the daughter of a greek god. And finally, she wondered if her mother was unfaithful to her husband, which was resulted in Trip. Trip's chain of thought was broken as her phone rang. She immediately reached for it. "Al?" "Hey Trip. Yeah, it's me." Allen's voice came from the phone. "Where are you?!" Trip snapped. "It's movie night! How could you leave me alone? What were you doing? Going out with another girl?" It was then Trip stopped herself. Why was she acting so obssessive over him? "I know. I'm sorry. The monster attack really messed things up. Forgive me?" Allen said. "Of course. Your my best friend." Trip could hear the smile in his voice. "That's good. Let me make it up to you. How about tomorrow we go out for a movie?" "That'll be great!" Trip exclaimed. On movie night, they only watched movies they only had and they were usually ancient movies that existed during her mom's childhood. It was good that they could watch other movies. "So tomorrow at 4 p.m? You can invite Lionel as well." Allen's words caught Trip off guard. Outings with Allen were usually just the two of them, why was he inviting Lionel? "You want Lionel to come with?" Trip asked. "Well earlier, you invited Lionel to movie night. So I just thought you might want his company." Was it her, or did she hear jealously in Allen's voice? "Oh. Well, that was nothing. I was just being friendly. I didn't mean-" Trip could almost imagine Allen holding her arm out to stop her. "It's okay Trip. He can come along. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" "Okay. Bye." Trip said. "Bye." Then Allen hang up. Trip put her phone down. She climbed upstairs to her bedroom. Leaving the two cups of chocolate completely untouched and the TV on. She climbed into her bed, for some reason feeling empty. She stared at the ceiling before she finally slept, awaiting tomorrow. ---- "What do you have to report Connor Wales?" The mythology teacher stood in front of the council, the equivalent to the government for the demigods. They were made of 12 individuals, given the highest prestige and authority by the population. They decided on the laws for demigods. Not only that, there are four individuals who are stronger in terms of power than the council but are a smaller rank than them. They acted as generals and mentors and were much more active in battles, different from the council who only decided laws but do not participate in battles. They held the title of an Ace. The Aces. "There was a monster attack. But it was not a monster I've seen. It's claws, they were..almost human." Connor said. "What is that supposed to mean?" One of the council members asked. "I examined the wound. It was as if some human attached claws to his fingers and stabbed the victim. I had never seen anything like it." The Ace with violet hair laid back in his seat. "Could it be? Monsters are evolving. Becoming....mortal." The Ace that wore a mask spoke. "It might be. But the Olympian gods forbid that they are." One of the council members stood up, he was still young by the looks of it. Much younger than Connor himself. Probably he was a new member who was elected through bribe and might have been a son of a previous council member. Even the demigod council was not without corruption. "Forget the Olympian gods! What have they done that helped us?!" He said. The Ace with silver hair stood up to meet the council member's gaze. "If I remember correctly Edward, you were still a child during the time when the gods still reigned. You could not possibility know what good the gods brought and also remember that without those Olympian gods. You would not exist." Edward was forced into silence. In the end, he said down, defeated. Even the council feared the power of the Aces. The Ace looked at Connor. "Thank you for your report. We will look into it. You continue your duty as the leader of the demigod branch in brooklyn." There were demigods all around the world now, they made sure that any monster attacks were stopped and that mist did it's work. There were several branches, each led by a leader that it supposed to report any activity to the council and Aces. "Yes of course Specter." Connor greeted the Ace talking to him. Connor began he move to leave the room when the leader of the council, Albert stopped him. "Connor. I have come to realise that you have been spending a lot of time with Flinn Miles's daughter." Connor froze. He looked at the council leader. "What about it?" "Remember your duty is above any earthly affairs of yours. I would recommend that you keep your distance from her." A sound of disgust escaped the masked Ace's throat. It was obvious why Albert was doing this. He wanted to show that he was in power and wanted to remind it to everyone esle. He was, of course, was the highest ranking demigod in the world due to his status. "Yes...Albert." Connor said. "You shall refer me as sir!" Albert exclaimed. "I know." Connor said rebelliously. Connor managed to see the violet-haired ace smile and nod at him, approving of his actions. Connor walked out, leaving behind the council room. Order and Chaos Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Order and Chaos: Chapter 9|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Son of a-*shot* x.x 16:22, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Dark Future Series Category:Chapter Page